1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to .sup.59 valine insulin-like growth factor I (hereinafter referred to as .sup.59 Val-IGF-I, to .sup.59 Val-IGF-I fused with a protective peptide (hereinafter referred to as fused .sup.59 Val-IGF-I), to a gene coding for .sup.59 Val-IGF-I, to a gene coding for fused .sup.59 Val-IGF-I, to a plasmid containing .sup.59 Val-IGF-I gene, to a plasmid containing fused .sup.59 Val-IGF-I gene, to a host organism containing plasmid containing .sup.59 Val-IGF-I gene, to a host organism containing plasmid containing fused .sup.59 Val-IGF-I gene, and to processes for the production thereof.
.sup.59 Val-IGF-I may have insulin-like potency and stimulation potency of sulfate-uptake by cartilage and may enhance protein and DNA synthesis in a cell.
Therefore, it may be useful in promoter of growth.
In addition, it may be useful in clinical treatment of diabetes.